


yeaaaah im having a flare up

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, can anyone tell i need attention and a hug, maybe?? - Freeform, ratchet is the best and i want him to cuddle me when i get flare ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: Bumblebee is having a flare up and Ratchet can tell within three seconds.





	yeaaaah im having a flare up

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil coping thing because im in a lot of pain today and i cant get back to sleep  
> jesus even writing and posting this was hell on earth end my suffering michael bay  
> if i cant be pain-free then nobody can

When Bumblebee doesn't get up until noon, Ratchet immediately knows what's going on. The scout is moving slower than usual, his optics aren't nearly as bright as they should be, and he flinches when he moves too fast. Arcee and Bulkhead are out with Miko and Jack, Raf is at a family reunion, and Optimus is on patrol, so it's only Ratchet and Bumblebee at the silo.

“Bumblebee, go back to your room,” Ratchet orders, hardly looking up from the piece of the groundbridge he's working on. Bumblebee perks up in surprise, then winces and forces out a few trills of protest. “No buts. You shouldn't be up and you know it. Go back to recharge.”

Hesitating, Bumblebee slumps down sadly. Ratchet is just about to tell him off again when the scout makes a few quieter noises. Instead, he sighs and sets down his work. “Of course I will,” he says in a softer tone. Bumblebee waves his door wings happily for a moment, then recoils again when even that small movement has him in agony.

Ratchet lets Bumblebee slowly and gingerly lead the way to his room, hanging back while the smaller mech types in his passcode. Once the door slides open, he waits for Bumblebee to enter and follows.

The second the door is closed again, Bumblebee presses to Ratchet for a hug that takes the medic by surprise. “You must be hurting badly,” Ratchet murmurs, letting Bumblebee squeeze him and feeling the other mech shake softly. He gently pushes Bumblebee back, but lets the scout hold his servo and directs him to the berth.

As always, Bumblebee waits for Ratchet to lie down next to him, then presses as close as he can to his side and lays his helm over his spark. His optics offline and Bumblebee relaxes noticeably, door wings settling and letting out a quiet mechanical purr when Ratchet wraps his arms around his smaller frame.

“I have you,” Ratchet soothes, shuttering his own optics and smiling slightly when Bumblebee snuggles closer. He listens closely and hears the other mech venting and purring contentedly. “I'll fix you so you're not hurting all the time, once I get some better equipment.” Bumblebee hums happily and nuzzles Ratchet's neck, retracting his mouthplate to show a smile.

If he had to be honest with himself, Ratchet could definitely say he wishes Bumblebee would ask to recharge with him when he's not just having a flare up. It's worth the uncomfort of their plating occasionally catching on the other’s.

He tries not to go into recharge, wanting to monitor Bumblebee for a while at least, but it's hard with the warmth of another mech next to him. A feeling of safety settles over the two, and a few kliks later two sets of quiet snores interrupt the silence of the room.


End file.
